Sacrifice
by TouTetsu
Summary: It's a Tok/fuu fic... Fuuko must give herself up so that she can save Mi-chan... The last Chapter is up and i hope u will enjoy it! Please Review!!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi! This is my first-ever fanfic so please, please read and review… It's a Tokiya+Fuuko fanfic and I know that some things in here do not exist in the ~FOR~ world so Gomen Nasai but I really didn't know how to replace them. So… Comments and Criticisms are always welcome! I guess I have A LOT and A LOT of room for improvement anyway… hai… by the way, this fic is after book 16 or the anime series so, please please ignore bk 17 onwards… Arigato!

Disclaimer: None of the Flame of Rekka characters belong to me. Only this plot…

Fuuko's POV 

I walked down the corridor of the hotel we were staying in for the moment. So many things had happened…It's probably affected Mi-chan worse. But I was glad to see that the previous day, he apparently had gotten over it. Maybe he was still having a hard time, but sure, he was doing a good job covering it up. 

_Maybe he needs help… It must be traumatic knowing a teacher who brought you up killed your beloved sister…_ I thought as my legs led me to the door of his room. I gathered my courage and lifted my hand to knock, but—

"What do you want?" said Mi-chan as the door swung open.

"Er…um… Are you having dinner with us?" I stammered. _Gosh, Fuuko! You're stupid! Can't you even ask him a simple question like How're you doing?!_ I mentally slapped myself.

Mi-chan looked at me with his famed 'You're-hiding-something' look. But, soon, he just shrugged and said, "I guess so, monkey."

He closed the door before I could retort. 

**6 hours later**

Rekka's POV 

Domon, Hime, Fuuko, Koganei, Kaasan, Mikagami, Ganko and I sat down at the Dinner Buffet in the Hotel. We ate and argued over who would foot the bill. Of course, as usual, I was forced to in the end. 

"Do I look pretty, Fuuko-neechan?" Ganko asked Fuuko. She had worn dark red lipstick and drawn her eyebrows and eyelashes in purple. And as far as a guy could know about make-up, Ganko definitely put on too much. Her face powder-white, lips red and eyes decorated with purple, she was an insult to even a vampire. I snorted in an feeble attempt to hide my laughter. Ganko turned her little head at me and glared. "Boys don't know anything about what's pretty and what's not." She said angrily. 

The sudden explosion that took place at our table shocked every single, and I mean everyone, person in the whole restaurant. Domon, Koganei and I had burst out into laughter while Ganko jumped about whacking us hardly on the head shouting "Baka". Kaasan, well, Ganko would not love this, but she too seemed rather amused at Ganko's 'I'm a Vamp' face as she tried to force a smile out of her lips. 

When Ganko had finished venting her anger, and the three of us stopped laughing, I suddenly realized Fuuko had not said a word but merely stared down at her food. 

"Fuuko? Hey, Fuuko? Are you okay?" I asked as my hand shook itself in front of her face. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, nothing's wrong. Where were we?" she said, shaking herself out of her thoughts. 

I stared at her. Had she gone temporarily deaf or something? Wait, make that blind too. Even passersby noticed the commotion that had taken place at our table. She didn't notice at all? That was too unlike Fuuko.

Then, I realized that someone else was not talking when he ought to be making sarcastic remarks. My eyes darted over to Mikagami. But all he was doing was sitting down and staring at Fuuko. I raised an eyebrow. 

Something weird was going on.

AN: Okay, That's the start! I know it's kinda short and barely says anything about the story but… Chapter 2 is coming right up! This is, erm… you could say, the Prolouge? Please review… tell me if it sucks or anything…


	2. To save me... Or them?

AN: Ok, Chap.2 is up…. Pls R/R… and I'm not doing any POVs for the moment… ok, I think this could get a little confusing coz of all the Italics but all of them are Fuuko's thoughts… Kinda helps ryte? I dun think so… haiz… I give up on myself… 

Fuuko sat silently by the lake beside the hotel. Dinner had just finished and the others retired to their rooms. She sighed loudly and wondered what she should do. _Could it just be a trick? But… Mikagami's arm was injured and the wound was bleeding and fresh. It was impossible for that jerk to know… _

She recalled the previous day's events.

_Mikagami closed the door before she could retort. She walked away sighing. She led herself to her favourite spot by the lake for some peace and quiet, while wondering whether what she felt for Mikagami was love. "No way. I don't love. I can't. And besides, Mi-chan's probably gonna burst out laughing in my face. I don't like him. He's cold and he's a Fridge Boy. Then why do I care so much about him?" she murmured. Suddenly, she sensed a presence behind the tree that stood somewhat next to her._

_"Who's there!" she snapped. Being interrupted during the rare times she had to herself was her least favourite thing. _

_"Hehhehhehhehheh…" a laugh only answered her as a figure stepped out from behind the tree. _

_"Who are you?" Fuuko asked. _

_"It doesn't matter very much, does it?" the cloaked figure said. "After all, it's what I'm here for that matters."_

_Fuuko looked curiously at the man that stood by her side. He removed the cloak. Underneath was a guy she had never met before. His hair was a raven-black; eyes deep brown. Rather tanned and seemingly weak_,_ he had a cold glint in his eye. _

_"I see you need explanation. To put it simply, I want you. I could use you in many ways, you know. To kill, to fight, to be mine. So are you willing?" he smiled._

_Fuuko jumped up and aimed for a punch at his face. Surprisingly, the man dodged it no harder than hitting a mosquito._

_Fuuko glared at him. "Dream on. I wouldn't choose a jerk like you over Domon for God's sake!"_

_"You don't have much of a choice," he said. "See this 'madougu' here?" He gestured towards a dome-shaped, cut-into-half, meant-to-be madougu. "One of the lost madougu in the world, but so different. It's an explosive madougu. If you were to remove a part of it, and insert it somewhere, leave at least half of the madougu with you, you could explode whatever it is inserted to. Need a demo?" He smiled again, but coldly. He removed a part of the madougu to make into a perfect dome-shape and put the piece into the tree by piercing it roughly in. _

_"Explode. Total destruction." He said, eyes closed and apparently concentrating on the piece within the tree._

_BOOM. The explosion that took place next nearly blew Fuuko off her feet. She covered her eyes to avoid the splinters that went flying in every direction. When she opened her eyes, all that was left of the tree was a pathetic burnt stump and splinters of wood. _

_The man smiled. "See? What's more, the piece used would return in two hours. The stronger you become, the faster it returns."_

_"So you want to put it in me so I will go with you? Yeah, right. I'd rather die." Fuuko replied, almost shakily. _

_"No, I put a 3/8 in Mikagami Tokiya and 1/8 in Ganko."_

"What are you doing here? It's late and everyone's asleep." A voice cut in.

Mikagami. "Then what are _you_ doing here?" she replied.

"I thought I could afford some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, you came before me."

"What do you mean, unfortunately?!" Fuuko snapped back. 

"I don't know. How about you, like your fellow monkeys, are never quiet?" 

Fuuko fumed. "I ain't no monkey!" 

But then, she softened. "Your arm… is it better yet?" 

"It's not too bad. But I wonder, how did it just explode like that?" Mikagami eyed Fuuko suspiciously. 

" I wouldn't know." He was suspecting. But he cannot know the cause or the effect. 

She went back into her thoughts as Mikagami sat down against a tree (another tree).

"Wha-?! You did not insert in them! No! It's impossible!" Fuuko yelled. She wanted so badly to punch the jerk in his smiling, taunting, face. But she knew she could not. If what he said was true, Mikagami- and Ganko- were in trouble. Agitating him was the last thing on her mind.

_"I did. And I will prove it."_

_He walked over to one of buildings of the hotel. Fuuko followed his gaze up to a window… and recognized it as Mikagami's room._

_"Explode. Minor." He said._

_"No!" Fuuko glanced up again at the window and watched as Mikagami fell against it, falling off his chair where he had had been reading. His left arm seemed like it was bleeding, but she was a little relieved it was not off. _

"Kirisawa.I doubt anything I said got into your head, have they?" Mkagami cut in. Again.

"No, they haven't. Does it matter very much?" Fuuko shot. 

"No, they don't matter. That's why I wasted about two minutes trying to get them in your head." Mikagami's sarcastic voice told her.

"All right, what do you want?" Fuuko gave in.

"What were you doing with that guy earlier today, blowing up the tree, and I wonder… my hand?" Mikagami said.

Dammit. Mikagami has always been too damn smart for his own good.

"What guy?" Fuuko feigned innocence. 

"Don't play dumb with me, Kirisawa. I saw you today. With that guy. Blowing up the tree and then, looking at my window, injuring my hand. He said a few words and left you. The words obviously troubled you. What is wrong?" Mikagami asked. For a moment, concern seemed to flash across his face but his cold expression sank in again.

"What does it matter to you?! For that matter, anyway, I DID NOT BLOW UP YOUR LEFT ARM THROUGH SOME STUPID MADOUGU!" Fuuko shouted. But once the words had come out of her mouth, she regretted it immediately. 

"I see. A madougu blew my arm up. But why did you do that?" Mikagami said, as emotionless as ever.

"I didn't," Fuuko sighed. "He did. He… um… thought it would be fun. He's a bit crazy, I think." Then she saw a question forming in Mikagami's eyes.

She replied quickly. "Don't ask me how. He just did. If you observed as closely as you stated, you should have known I was shocked and bewildered." Mikagami's cold eyes bore into her, as if doing that would make him find out the truth. She had to go away. She hated lying. _Especially to Mikagami. Not just because he's hurt so badly by his master, his teacher, but there's more. I know there is. Kirisawa Fuuko. Stop lying to yourself! _She did not know what she felt for Mikagami, and there was possibility she refused to know. But right now, as deep as she dug into her heart for the truth, she just could not find out. Perhaps it was better that way. _Just care. Don't bother about what he is to you. Just help him and care. That's your job. _She thought. "Well, I'm going to bed now. It's eleven-thirty and I'm tired."

She was walking when what that guy said struck her. _"I'll let you decide. You know what is the truth. To sacrifice yourself or your friends. Just decide. I'll meet you tomorrow at this same spot." _Yeah, right. Sacrifice. That's what this whole thing was about, right? Shit that jerk. _Why me? Why me? Why not Rekka or Domon? Or Mi-chan…_

"Hey. Just be careful with that guy. I don't think he is as weak as he looks, Fuuko." Mikagami said just as Fuuko reached the entrance to the building. "Yeah, okay." Fuuko mumbled vaguely. 

She pressed the "UP" button for the elevator when it struck her. _Mikagami—he- Mikagami—gosh! He-he… Just called me Fuuko! _

Does it mean he cares? That he bothered to tell me be careful? Or…or is he just saying it as a friend would? 

For a weird reason, her eyes seemed to fill with tears. 

I hate this. I hate that jerk from today. Just appearing from behind a tree. And changes my life. I hate it! I hate it! Why must I sacrifice anything?! Why can't I just not make choices? Sacrifice… I have to. I don't have a choice.

It has to be me.


	3. Love..? Is it what I feel for him..?

AN:  Ok… This is Chap 3! And thank all of you for reviewing!! Arigato!! Well, please tell me what you think of this! Read and review please! Um… I know I said I won't be doing POVs but I had a sudden urge to write one part in POV so I take back my words…^ ^; heehee… 

Fuuko looked at the figure before her. 

"Before you tell me your decision, you can address me as Akuhei."

Akuhei…Evil… 

"It's not like I can choose. I will go with you. But take the darned thing outta my friends! And… I need to cook up an excuse. They can't know yet, or they will stop me," Fuuko glared at Akuhei. 

"I already planned it. You are going to an all-female fighting tournament. Un-armed battling, of course, considering your Fuujin. There is to be no friends there, just a simple rule there. And here's your 'Invitation'." Akuhei said, passing her a form. 

Fuuko glared at him again. "You seem pretty confident about me going with you. What makes you so sure I won't change my mind?"

"Now, you won't leave your poor Mi-chan to die, will you?"

Fuuko swung out her arm and hit him straight across the face. "Give me time. I'll go in two days." Saying so, she left a crazed grinning man to himself by the lake. 

Why didn't he dodge it this time? He IS crazy. I hate it. I'm gonna go crazy. I can't. I just can't go with him. But I have to. 

_Oh god, please help me…_

Fuuko's POV 

I plastered a huge grin on my face and burst into the Breakfast Hall.

"Hey, Rekka! I just got chosen to join this tournament!" I shouted at Rekka upon reaching our table, my hand waving the form. 

"Lemme see… Hmm…" Rekka said as snatched it out of my hands. "No friends? All-female? Un-armed battling? Wow, this is so your type of tournament. Don't go," he added.

"Huh? Why?" I said. 

"Because, we aren't going to be allowed to go there. What if something bad happens? Can't you see this tournament is so planned? It's as though it's made just for you." Mi-chan cut in. 

My heart wanted to burst with joy. _If they don't allow me to go, then I'm free! _

But another voice erupted from the back of my mind. _Look, baka! If you don't go, Mi-chan and Ganko will die!_

It was yet another dilemma. But I knew what was more important. 

"I have to. It's gonna be a fun tournament!" I said. I don't know what showed on my face; I could only pray it was the right expression. 

"And, it's about half a mile away and we can't even accompany you to the venue. Don't you find it fishy?" Rekka said.

"Please, Fuuko, don't go! I will miss you so badly! You'll be gone for two weeks!" Domon yelped. 

Kirisawa Fuuko would burst out in anger now.

"I HAVE TO GO, OKAY? I WANT TO GO AND I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I screamed into their ears and whacked Domon on the head. 

"Fine. Go. Whatever. We'll meet you back at this hotel after this tournament. After all, we have decided to stay here for two weeks anyway. So, when you return, we'll leave together and you can tell us what happened, okay?" Koganei said. I saw anxiety in his eyes and I knew he didn't want me to die there. But I couldn't say I would be back. I doubt I ever would be, anyway. 

"Oh, okay then." I smiled a fake grin at them. 

They should've stopped me. I know I'm selfish but I just can't go. Kill, fight, be his. It makes me sick.

"I, I have to go to, to the ladies for a while. Hang on." I said and dashed there.

Warm, fresh tears filled my eyes the moment I burst into the toilet. 

What's wrong with me?! I keep crying these days. 

_But it's not like I can help it. My situation is probably worse than Yanagi's at Kurei's mansion._

_Why won't they stop me from going?_

_Why can't they know what's going on?_

_It's just unfair…_

I dried my tears and turned around to walk out of the toilet. "Kuso…" I muttered as I saw Ganko standing innocently and quietly

at the door. I didn't notice her at all. "Can I help you, Ganko?" I forced a smile at her.

"Why are you crying, Fuuko-neechan?" she asked.

"I-I just felt I would be missing you all while at the tournament." I smiled slightly. Tomorrow would be the last day with them. Tears jolted into my eyes again and I bent down and hugged Ganko. "Ganko, you must learn to be a good girl, okay? You'll grow up to be very pretty, I know. All the guys will come flocking to you, but don't let them bully you. You must be strong… and-and listen to Rekka and Yanagi while I'm away."

I could sense that Ganko was bewildered. But still, she replied, "Hai, Fuuko-neechan. I'll beat up any naughty boys and you must help me, ne?" 

I smiled but did not reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thoroughly tried to enjoy myself in the last two days I had with them. But they passed quickly and soon it was to be the farewell dinner they had arranged for me. I changed into one of my more formal outfits in the late afternoon when there came a knock on the door.

I walked over and opened it, only to see, much to my surprise, Mi-chan outside. 

"Mi-chan?"

"Fuuko, I was wondering if I should go with you to the Tournament. I still don't trust the looks of it; It's too weird. Maybe I should accompany you there?" He mumbled softly, yet loud enough for me to hear every single word.

_He cares! He actually cares! _He was worried about my safety and that made my heart flutter weirdly. _Weird feeling; My heart's beating faster. Could it be…? I like Mi-chan? No, it was more than impossible. Or is it? Tasukete… Kami-sama…_

_Don't do this to me… _

"I, I don't think so, Mi-chan… You might be too much of a threat to me… I mean, I may be disqualified, so, so, I think I better go alone." I heard myself say._ I'm not lying. Disqualified- Akuhei'll say I broke my bargain and kill them. At least… I hope it can be taken that way… _I looked down at my feet.

"Fine then, Kirisawa. Forget I said anything." His cold, emotionless tone hit me like a bullet. He turned around. 

"Mi-chan! Please, please, don't get me wrong!" I shouted after him. But it was too late. He had gone. 

"Mi-chan…" I sunk down on my knees and cried like there would be no tomorrow. 

AN: Okok… I noe it's a veri rushed ending but my siblings want to use the com so, Gomen ne! I will do Chap4 as soon as possible so… Til' then!


	4. Aishiteru, Mi-chan

AN: All Right! Finally, the last chapter is up! I'm so happiE… I really wanna thank all of you who bothered to review my story… Arigato!!!

Disclaimer: None of the FoR characters belong to me…  They belong to the noble Nobuyuki Anzai… I think onli Akuhei belongs to me… but he's so evil… haiz… Okok… before I continue with the story, there is absolutely NO RAPE in here. I know Akuhei said be mine to Fuuko… but it's just uh… hugs and stuff? I hate rape stories. Thanx for understanding… ^ ^

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Another rough rap on the door stopped her tears. Fuuko dried her tears quickly and opened it, smiling faintly. 

"Come on, Fuuko! We have to go to the Dining Banquet! It's eight already!" Yanagi and Rekka stood outside her door and Rekka clasped her hand, attempting to pull her out of her room. 

"Hang on!" Fuuko put on my shoes and followed them to "collect" Koganei, Ganko and Domon. Soon, they reached Mikagami's room. 

"Oi! Mikagami! Come out, or we'll never make it in time for the dinner!" Rekka shouted rapping the door impatiently. 

Mikagami opened the door slightly, and saw a downcast looking Fuuko at his door, surrounded by the Hokage. 

"Mikagami-sempai? Aren't you coming?" Yanagi asked the Ensui-master softly. __

_No surprise she guessed,_ Rekka thought. _He isn't even in a suit or anything. Just thrown on khakis and a T-shirt. _ 

"No, I'm sorry, Yanagi-san, but I'm not going. I'm afraid I'd be too much of a threat." Mikagami said coolly. 

"Too much of a threat?!" Rekka screeched out. "What do you mean, you bakayarou!"

"What I mean is what I said, sea monkey." Mikagami shut the door without saying anymore. 

"Hey! You stupid bak-" Rekka smashed his fist against the hard, wooden door. 

Fuuko silently put a hand on his shoulder. "Forget it, Rekka. Leave him be," she said in a soft tone. 

"But that jerk, he-he- " Rekka argued.

"I said, forget it, Rekka. Let's go eat now. I'm hungry." Fuuko said, forcing yet another smile on her face.

_She's genuinely hurt. It's too obvious. That bloody Mikagami. He's always like this…I just want to kill him… Kuso…_ Rekka cursed silently in his mind as he was led away by Yanagi and Domon. 

Fuuko strayed behind, following them aimlessly. _Tomorrow…_she thought.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The sun rose beautifully that morning. Unlike the usual Fuuko, nothing of that morning caught her eye. She wandered around, packing some stuff. 

"Bye Rekka! Bye Yanagi! Ganko, Koganei, be good! Kagerou! Take care of them!" "WHAM!" Fuuko waved at her friends before directing a hard hit on Domon's head. ("Fuuko! Kiss me so I can endure this long fortnight!") 

She walked away slowly. _You knew he wouldn't come anyway. Maybe… maybe I shouldn't have refused him? BAKA! _Fuuko slapped herself mentally again. She hesitated and looked back at the hotel she was leaving; at her friends; at his window.

"Mi-chan… take care…" she mummured. 

She smiled at the Hokage and left, taking as long a time she possibly could.

Mikagami drew the curtain and watched as Fuuko walked away. 

"Fuuko. Promise to be careful…" The ensui-wielder turned away from the window. "Gomen… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Fuuko walked down the path that led to a quiet forest. 

"Ah… Fuuko. I was wondering how long you'd take to come here." Akuhei sighed. 

"Now, let's return to the hotel. I trust your friends are still there?"

"Huh? Why do we need to return there?!" Fuuko's eyes widened.

"Because I have to remove the madougu." He said simply.

"But-but… can't you get it back from here?" 

"I could, but I want to let your friends know, that you sacrificed yourself. I want to see them cringe in anger. I want to see them suffering. Hahaha!" Akuhei laughed.

"You jerk!" Fuuko screamed. 

"Now now, that won't do at all. After all, I am your master. Let's go."

Akuhei clutched Fuuko's hand and mumbled something to his madougu. 

Fuuko felt herself floating higher and higher when suddenly she stopped and found herself outside the hotel, at the exact same spot where she had said goodbye half an hour ago. 

"One good thing about this madougu is that it can bring the holder as close as forty metres to the nearest victim. Your friends should be right… there," he pointed at a small outdoor cafeteria some fifty metres away. (The cafeteria is in the hotel's boundary) 

He dragged Fuuko to the outside of it, where Koganei immediately spotted her.

"Fuuko-neechan! Huh? I thought--! Rekka-niichan! Mikagami-niichan! What's going on?" Koganei shouted. "And who's that freak next to her?"

The Hokage burst out of the cafeteria, leaving some money on the table. 

Akuhei beckoned to them to go to the outside of the hotel. 

"Fuuko! What's going on here?!" Rekka shouted. "You're meant to be at the Tournament!"

"You came back to see me? Fuuko! I'm so touched!" Domon whimpered. A hit on his head from Ganko silenced him. "Baka! Fuuko-neechan! Why are you here?" she asked.

Fuuko looked silently at her feet.

Akuhei grinned in pure glee. "Return!" he shouted, lifting the dome-shaped madougu above his head. 

"AHH! ITAI!" Ganko's screams pierced the silent afternoon sky. 

Fuuko's head jerked up.

Ganko was kneeling on the hard concrete floor, her stomach bleeding as though something just pierced her. 

"Uh!" Mikagami's eyes widened as sharp, reddish objects came shooting out from inside him. His stomach, his arms and his leg. He clutched at his stomach, soaked in blood all over.

The madougu was no longer in the shape of a dome.

"AKUHEI! BAKAYAROU! YOU LIED! YOU SAID YOU WON'T HARM THEM!" Fuuko screamed at the figure holding up the madougu.

"It's the only way to retrieve the pieces." Akuhei frowned slightly. "Make this a habit: Akuhei-sama."

"Akuhei-sama? Fuuko, what is going on? I thought you said you didn't know this guy here." Mikagami said, his icy glare directed at Akuhei.

"I…I…" Fuuko stammered. 

"It's really simple." Akuhei started. "Those pieces that exploded out of you are parts of a destructive madougu. I- being the wielder of this madougu- can kill you as long as they remain in you and I hold at least half of it. So your kind friend here agreed to sacrifice herself so you can be saved."

"What?! So-so-so the Tournament was a lie?!" Koganei shouted.

"Go-gomen…" Fuuko mumbled. Suddenly, she noticed the madougu. 

"Akuhei! Your madougu isn't whole yet! Where are the other pieces?!" 

"Do you think I'd be so dumb as to take all out? If you need the facts, 1/8 is still in your dear Mi-chan." Akuhei stated. "You could just kill me when you returned with me. It's safer this way." Another grin urged Fuuko to kill Akuhei, but she kept her distance. As long as he had his madougu with him, she was in his control.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GONNA DIE BEFORE WE'D EVER LET FUUKO GO WITH YOU!" Rekka hurled and ran forward in a fighting attempt. Koganei, Domon and Mikagami followed behind.

"Looks like we're not wanted here. Sayonara, my dear friends. Hahaha!" Akuhei laughed calmly.

Fuuko again felt herself floating higher and higher before finding herself outside a well-kept building.

"Welcome to my home."

"FUUUKKOO!!!!!!!!!" Mikagami shouted at the empty space Fuuko had formerly been standing at. The Hokage team barely noticed his unusual behaviour. 

"No… it can't be… she's gone… just- just like that…and it's my fault…" he muttered. "Fuuko-san… why did you do it?!" 

"Fuuko-neechan…" Ganko sobbed softly into Yanagi's arms. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A whole month passed of pure torture. Forced to kill. To win tournaments. Harsh, furious, vicious kisses. 

Each day a thousand thoughts of how to end her own life passed through her mind. Hanging. Drowning in the lake by the house. Jumping off the building. Taking Akuhei's madougu and inserting it in herself. The list would be endless but she herself knew she could not commit suicide. _Only failures kill themselves…_

The people she met mocked her at her pathetic state. "Why, isn't this Fuuko? Haha! I always knew she'd have a bad end!" "Akuhei, how did you do it? Make this Kirisawa here join you? I bet she gave herself up to you…" "She must've been really desperate! No one wanted this Tomboy in the first place!" "Heehee! Why didn't you come to me, Kirisawa? I would've gladly accepted you!" 

Each evening she watched the Sun set. The optimistic Fuuko loved it. The different shades of colours, vibrantly changing. It was just like her. Her life. Each chapter brought forth new excitement, new stories, new beginnings. She could sit at the windowsill and watch it until dusk came. But, no.

Fuuko hated it now. "There it goes again, bringing with it all the happiness I had in my life," she would mutter angrily. 

Until.

~~~Next Afternoon(Late Afternoon)~~~

"The next person you have to kill for me. Here's his picture." Akuhei threw down a slightly faded picture on the desk. 

"I…I can't. He's one of my friends." Fuuko argued. This had never before happened. She would never kill a friend. Not if it cost her her own life. 

"Oh, really? What makes you so sure you won't?" Akuhei's lips turned sour. If there was only one thing Akuhei hated, it was being denied his orders. 

"I won't kill a friend. No matter what." Fuuko's stubborn nature had not changed a bit. "Besides, why me? And why do you want to kill him?"

"Fuuko, Fuuko. When will you learn you have no right to ask questions?" Akuhei said. "Anyway, you because he was your friend. Easier to get him. And, to kill him because his mother just died, leaving a big sum of money. To him. Not the husband. Only if this boy here dies, will the father get the money. So, his father hired me."

Fuuko let out a short gasp. _His father wanted to kill him! Omigosh, and he loves his father so dearly… or at least used to._

"So, you have to complete the assassination by tomorrow ni-"

"I will not do it." Fuuko muttered abruptly, cutting Akuhei short. 

"Fuuko. You cannot choose your missions. You are to do it!" Akuhei nearly shouted. 

"I said, I will not. Get someone else."

"Kirisawa. I do not accept no for an answer. You've been here long enough to know that."

"No." 

"I…I…" Akuhei knew he had to force Fuuko to do it. No one else could get into the house which had so much security. Then, it struck him.

He smiled. "Then what about Mikagami? Fuuko. You wouldn't want him to die, would you?"

"Stop. Using. Mikagami. To. Threaten. Me!" Fuuko lost her cool. She swung around and walked up to Akuhei. "I will stop you if you try and even if I have to die with you, I don't care. Understand?"

"Try and stop me then."

With a sudden jerk, Fuuko found herself… 

Outside the Hotel again.

Akuhei moved with speed and agility, dragging Fuuko along. He came to outside a bar and dashed in leaving Fuuko. Fuuko watched in silent horror as he went up to a very drunken Mikagami and punched him straight in the stomach, drawing blood while pushing the madougu piece in. _Mi-chan! Huh? He's in such a pathetic drunken state!_

Having done so, Akuhei pulled Mikagami out of the bar and walked over to Fuuko, leaving Mikagami standing at the doorway. 

Mikagami walked slowly over to Fuuko and Akuhei.

"Fuuko… You're back? What's that jerk doing with you?" Except for his wearied footsteps, he seemed to snap out of his drunken state immediately. 

"See? He's worried about you. He likes you. He won't allow you to die. So I'll just kill him now." Akuhei said into her ear.

"Explo-" he started.

"No! Alright, I'll knock the guy out. Do the dirty work yourself." Fuuko cut in. She did not want to assassinate her friend. No, she'd never want to. Not even help out. But it was the only thing she could do. _Mi-chan… You don't know how happy I am to see you… To know that you care… _

_Finally… now I know what I feel for you is Love._

"Good. Then I'll take back the piece. Return!"  Akuhei grinned.

The red piece shot out of the stomach and returned to the Madougu. 

Or would have returned, anyway.

Mikagami stretched out his arm and caught the piece in mid-flight.

"This time, I'm not letting you run away again, Fuuko." He mummured.

He drew his ensui and took charge at Akuhei.

  
  


Rekka saw all this and knew almost immediately what would happen. 

He grabbed Koganei and Yanagi and hid in a nearby bush, making them watch everything. 

Ganko followed them into the bush, asking what was going on.

"It's just a battle now; we'll love the end…heh heh…" Rekka cackled

Mikagami rushed up to Akuhei and swung his ensui full force at him.

Akuhei dodged it and drew his own katana and started to battle.

Despite his drunken state, Mikagami seemed to have regained all his strength and calmness in battle.

It was a battle of speed and wit; a battle which only the stronger would survive.

It didn't take long to find out who would win.

The katana barely scraped Mikagami when the ensui shattered it into a thousand bits. 

Mikagami was twice as powerful as he was usually. 

He drove a dodging, fleeing, running Akuhei against a wall. 

Akuhei took out all that was left of his madougu (dome-shaped) and prepared to disappear when a razor-sharp ensui cut through it and destroyed it utterly.

"No…no…" Akuhei stuttered and shivered. "Impossible… You can't have destroyed it…No! Aaaaaarrgghhh!" 

A terrifying, piercing scream filled the silent evening air and that was the last thing that came out of Akuhei's mouth.

Fuuko ran up to Mikagami and fell into his arms, sobbing tears of joy.

"Mi-chan…Arigato…"

"Fuuko." He whispered and she gazed up into his eyes.

"Aishiteru, Fuuko-san."

Her heart melted with joy.

"Aishiteru, Mi-chan."

He drew her face closer to his and their lips met.

Rekka and the others were watching, desperately trying to hide their laughter while keeping a weeping Domon quiet.

That evening, Fuuko watched the most beautiful sunset ever in the protective arms of Mikagami.

Her life had come back and the Hokage returned to its former peace and happiness (not really, considering Domon ^ ^;).

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\THE END /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N

So… how was it? Stupid? Cut-short? Please review!!! And I wanna thank all the pple who reviewed. I'm sorry I didn't write what was happening over at Rekka's side…  Gomenasai!!!!!!  I hope the endings ok… I felt it's rushed but I really had no more time so Gomen again! Pls R/R…

Dark Phoenix, Kapote-Q, flutter~, Yuuki, blackvampyre, memori, Wind Goddess and mia:

Thanks a lot!!! I'm really glad you reviewed and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!!

Kelsey:

Ok! I didn't do ani more POVs as you asked and I hope it's better! Thanks!


End file.
